Tales of the World Radiant Mythology
by KrimsonRayne
Summary: Tales of the World Radiant Mythology: Twins born to save the world. Can they figure out how when they learn the truth of how the world works and why they were born? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Tales of the World Radiant Mythology

Chapter One: Two Descenders

By: KrimsonRain

_'Please protect this world for me..._

_'Its your home as much as anyone else's..._

_'Protect Teressia for me..._

_'My children'_

"Wake up!"

"Your wold is in danger!"

"Teressia needs you!"

A boy with chin length blond hair moaned softly as his body landed softly on the ground and the bright light around him slowly dimmed. The smell of flowers and water filled his nose as the sound of water flowing filled his ears. The boy squinted his eyes one and closed them again. The light was to bright; it hurt his eyes but at the same time it was soothing, like being with someone you cared greatly about. "Are you awake?" asked a pretty loud voice that made the boy open his eyes and sit up slowly. There was a flying... cat floating in front of him; its bright blue eyes gazing worriedly at the boy. "Oh good your okay!" the flying cat announced happily smiling at him. The boy stared at him, his own blue eyes looking the animal up and down. What the hell was it? And why did it have wings on its tail?

"I'm Mormo I asked your world tree to give birth to you!" the flying cat pointed out. The boy blinked and looked around in confusion. A tree giving birth!? Where was he anyways. A soft moan got his attention as he started to stand up making him stop and look down next to him. A girl with long blond hair wearing the same red outfit as him was next to him, her hand clapped firmly around his. The boy and Mormo looked at the girl but she didn't move. "Oh!" gasped Mormo in surprise and the boy looked over at him. "Two descenders at once!" Mormo shouted in surprise and the blond haired boy raised an eyebrow at him.

"A what?" the boy asked getting Mormo's attention again. Mormo looked over at him and then to the blond haired girl sleeping next to him. "So what are your names?" asked Mormo and the boy glared at him. Was the flying cat avoiding the question? Sighing the boy ran though his memories for any clue to a name.

"...Kyros,"

"And her?"

"Sana," came the immediate reply from Kyros who looked down at the girl and touched her cheek with his free hand. Mormo stared at Kyros for a minuet then looked around for a bit. "Listen I know you have questions right now, but we need to get out of here there are monsters everywhere." Mormo explained and Kyros looked at him, should he trust the flying cat? After debating with his mind Kyros nodded at Mormo then slowly stood up shakily. After gaining his footing Kyros bent down next to Sana and picked her up bridal style. "Which way?" he asked Mormo who pointed down a long path and flew over next to Kyros.

------

About 10 minuets into the walk Kyros had fallen about four times but thankfully he wasn't hurt and surprisingly neither was Sana. Mormo had asked him each time he had fallen if he was okay, a worried look on his face, which was pretty cute (not like Kyros would emit that out loud), so the flying cat wasn't that bad. "So are you going to answer any of my questions?" Kyros asked Mormo who looked at Kyros then after a second nodded. "You were born from the world tree, which makes Sana and you a descender." Mormo started and Kyros gave him a look. "I remember you saying that earlier; but what is a descender?" he asked. Mormo opened his mouth to answer the question just as a scream broke though the air.

Both Kyros and Mormo stopped dead in their tracks and Mormo eyes got wide. "A scream?!" the flying cat asked shock, then looked over to Kyros. "Lets go, somebody's in trouble!" ordered Mormo flying ahead of Kyros who got a scared look. "W-Wait!" he yelled running after Mormo, almost tripping in the process.

------

By the time Kyros caught up with Mormo he was staring at the corner of the path. A girl with short pink hair and green eyes was cornered against the wall, a man wearing black armor gripping her arm tightly. "Let go of me!" cried the girl trying to get out of the mans grip but whimpered when his grip on her arm got tighter. "I don't take orders from spies, besides I'd love to see more of you if you catch my drift," the man laughed hatefully and the girl got paler. "NO!" she yelled.

Kyros quickly put Sana down and ran across the opened area as fast as he could, grabbing the sword on the ground as he ran by. In a flash of a movement the man was sent flying into the air and landed about a good three feet away for her. The girl looked over to Kyros who had a very serious look on his face as he glared at the man, who was in a crater, coughing, and clutching his side. "U-umm..." started the girl and Kyros looked down at her. "Are you okay?" he asked as the girl rubbed her wrist softly. The girl smiled at him an nodded. "Yeah he didn't do anything to me." she announced happily and Kyros nodded.

"I'm Kanono and you are?" the girl asked and Kyros stared at her. She was certainly weird that was for sure. "It's Kyros." he answered then brought up the sword in his hand to block the axe that was swinging down at him. The armor clad man had gotten up while he was talking to Kanono; who had a shocked look on her face. "YOU BASTARD!" the man yelled swinging wildly at Kyros who blocked each swing with little trouble. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!" the man yelled pushing all his weight on the axe. Kyros gritted his teeth and in one quick movement knocked the man backwards while jumping back himself. The man fell to the ground roughly landing on injured side and groaned in pain.

Kyros lowered his sword and turned to walk to Sana, Mormo and Kanono, who had made her way over to the two during the short fight. Suddenly a movement behind him made Kyros turn around to be greeted by the tip of a axe ripping deeply though his shoulder. "AHH!" cried Kyros falling to the ground gripping his shoulder as blood flowed quickly from the wound. "KYROS!" yelled Mormo flying towards Kyros but stopped as Kanono dashed forward. The man stood above Kyros smirking evilly at him and raised his axe as Kyros looked up at him glaring. Without thinking Kyros kicked the man between the legs and rolled as the axe fell out of the mans grip; hitting Kyros on his side. The man fell to the ground holding his lower area and choked on a sob. "Y-You!" he cried out but Kyros didn't pay any attention as his vision started to get blurry, maybe the combine pain from his shoulder and side were to much for his newborn body to handle.

"KYROS!" yelled Kanono running to his side, Mormo quickly flying behind her. Suddenly a shadow fell over the three of them just as the sound of a arrow whizzed though the air. Kanono and Mormo looked up and saw the man with a arrow in his chest where his heart was. The man fell backwards and landed with a loud thud on the ground dead. "Kanono!" yelled a voice from the path opposite from the one Mormo and Kyros were taking earlier.

"Are you okay?" asked a man with long silver hair pulled into a low pony tail and blue eyes running up to Kanono. "Yeah but Kyros needs help!" Kanono cried as Chester finally looked at who she was holding onto. Kyros was breathing hard and looking to the left at Sana. "...sa...na.." he muttered as Chester came into his view."Hey.... with......!" He could see Chesters lips moving but really couldn't understand what he was saying. After looking back at Sana who was starting to glow a bit everything went dark.

* * *

**Well thats chapter one I hope you like it. Sana and Kyros are Teressia's descenders and are really twins. Or something like that**

**Who do you want Sana to get with, because Kyros is getting with Kanono**

**Lloyd  
**

**Reid**

**Leon**

**Garr**

**Chester**

**Widdershin(???? I'm nuts!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Tales of the World Radiant Mythology

Chapter Two: Waking Up in Ailily

By: KrimsonRain

_**Well so far Leon is winning. Come on keep those reviews coming! :P**_

_**youkai-meimi .deviantart. com you'll find pictures of Kyros and Sana.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_"You'll be okay." a soothing voice echoed in Kyros ear making him move his head a bit. A soft giggle echoed in his ear and a cool hand touched his forehead gently. "The people here will take care of you." Kyros opened his eyes slowly and winced at how bright the area he was in was. The area was covered in blue, purple, pink and green lights swirling around as one. A woman with long green hair and blue eyes was staring down at Kyros lovingly. "Who..." Kyros whispered then closed his eyes again._

Kyros opened his eyes again and groaned; what did he run into? Struggling to sit up a wet cloth fell off his forehead and onto his lap. "Wha...?" he started but closed his eyes and grabbed his shoulder as pain shot through his whole arm. "Ow..." he moaned and flinched when a hand touched his hand. Looking up he saw Sana sitting next to him with Mormo on her lap sleeping. "Sana?" Kyros asked and Sana smiled kindly at him while putting a hand over his shoulder. "If you aren't careful you'll reopen your wounds." Sana calmly pointed out. She sounded so much like that woman in his dream. "Wounds..." Kyros started then blinked. That's right he was hurt helping a girl with pink hair. "Where are we?" Kyros asked and Sana tilted her head to the side.

"In Ailily." She answered and Kyros frowned. Ailily? Where the hell was that? Sana picked Mormo off her lap and sat him on the bed while getting up from the chair and over to a table that had a bunch of jars on it. "When you passed out a man named Chester came out of know where. He carried you into town." Sana explained and walked back over to the bed with a jar of pink liquid.

"Kanono had a healer friend of hers check out your injuries and gave me directions if your should get worse." Sana finished and pulled off the cork and handed the bottle to Kyros, who just stared at it. "Drank it." Sana ordered and Kyros took a sip. As soon as it touched his lips he gagged and pulled the bottle away coughing. "What the hell is that!?" Kyros choked out, waking Mormo up and Sana sighed.

"Medicine for your fever," She answered calmly while Mormo looked around in alert. "Kyros!" he yelled happily while he floated into the air. Kyros moaned and laid back down. His shoulder hurt, side hurt, felt like his body felt like 100 pounds heaver and now his throat hurt from coughing. "Oh wait this is the wrong one..." Sana started and Kyros gave her a look. "Opps?" she giggled and Kyros glared half heartily at her and Mormo sat on the table next to the bed.

"Um excuse me."

Both twins and the flying cat looked over at the door to see Kanono standing in the door way with a bag in her arms. "Is it okay to come in?" she asked with a smile and Sana nodded.

* * *

"So how are you feeling Kyros?" asked Kanono after Sana finally got the right medicine and doubled checked Kyros injuries. "Tired," He answered and Kanono giggled while Sana peeked into the bag. "Clothes?" she asked and Kanono looked over at her.

"Yep and food too!" Kanono announced happily while putting the bag on the table. Sana smiled and looked over at Kyros who closed his eyes. "Some bread, potato salad, and soup!" Kanono told Sana who looked back at her and smiled. "Sounds good." Sana told her and Kanono nodded.

"What about the clothes?" asked Mormo from his spot next to Kyros who eyes fluttered open then slowly closed again. "Well Kyros's were stained with blood so I bought him new ones." Kanono answered while taking the food out of the bag.

"Raine also said she was coming by later to check on him." Kanono added and Sana nodded while Kyros opened his eyes again. "Raine?" he asked softly then fell asleep. Kanono looked over at him then at Sana who smiled at her.

* * *

**Well that's it for now. Really short I know but this took forever to type. Four time!!!! I finally decided on this version**


	3. Chapter 3

Tales of the World Radiant Mythology

Chapter Three: Meeting New People

by: Krimson Rain

**Okay I'm going to give you the meaning of Kyros and Sana's name now. Kyros- Like the Sun. Sana- Full of Grace. I remembered that I didn't explain that before so... I hope everyone looks at my deviantart account. **

**3 day time skip.**

**

* * *

**

"So where are we going?" asked Kyros to Sana who tilted her head to the sky and shrugged her shoulders. "I really don't know Kanono said to meet her at the Plaza when you felt better." she explained and Kyros frowned. "Why?" he asked and Sana looked at him sternly. "I just said I didn't know Kyros, use your ears." she ordered and Kyros looked over to Mormo, who was floating beside him. "What's her problem?" he asked the flying cat and Mormo laughed a bit. "Well she snaps easily apparently." he whispered in Kyros ear and Kyros got a knowing expression on his face. "Oh."

Sana stopped walking and stared at Kyros and Mormo weirdly then sighed under her breath. "Do you not want to go Kyros?" she asked and he looked over at her. "No I want to but... we don't know where anything is." he pointed out and Sana smiled at him happily. "When you were sleeping yesterday Kanono gave me a map of the city." she explained and Kyros blinked. Kanono came over yesterday? "When?" he asked and Sana grinned at him. "Why do you have a crush on her?" she asked giving him a sly smile and Kyros felt his cheeks get hot. "NO!" he yelled then looked around to see everyone was staring at him and blushed brightly. Sana giggled and grabbed Kyros good arm and dragged him towards a open area.

"Please don't!"

Both twins froze and looked in front of them to see and man on his knee's behind a old man in a weird tux surrounded by people by armor. "That armor...." started Kyros but closed his mouth when Sana gripped his arm tighter. "My daughter is sick!" the man on the ground yelled in protest and the old man gave him a non caring look. "That doesn't explain how your short on you supply of wheat." the old man snapped in a squeaky voice. Mormo's ears flattened and he landed on Kyros head. "He smells weird." Mormo pointed out while Kyros put a hand over Sana's. "Or maybe your keeping it to yourself." the old man chuckled and the man on the ground turned white. "We can't get out of the city to get enough!" the man protested and one of the guards hit him with his sheath.

Kyros eyes narrowed and made a motion to go forward but someone grabbed him by the other arm, making the blond descender wince and jerk. Who ever grabbed his arm; their mana was amazing! Almost like the World Tree. "Take him away." the old man snapped and walked the opposite way from Sana, Kyros and Mormo. Kyros looked over his shoulder and looked up. The person who grabbed his arm was a man with wild red hair, red eyes and was wearing purple clothing. The man let go of Kyros arm and both twins turned around to look at him.

"Getting involved with things like that will only bring more trouble to the town." the man calmly pointed out and Kyros frowned. "And doing nothing won't do a thing to help anyone." Kyros growled and the man stared at him. "Don't get involved with Ganser." he warned then walked past both of them quietly. Kyros scowled while Sana stared at the mans back. "Who the hell was that?" asked Kyros to himself and pulled Mormo off his head.

"He has wings." Sana pointed out and Kyros looked at her. "Really?" he asked and Sana nodded. "Just like you and me." she told him and suddenly her face lit up.

"Kanono!" she yelled and let go of Kyros arm to wave at the pink haired girl.

* * *

**Just a short update. Can you guess who the man was? If you guess right I'll draw someone a descender!**

**Oh and the new clothes Kyros is wearing is basically the same, just new.**


	4. Chapter 4

Tales of the World Radiant Mythology

Chapter Four: Ad Libitum

By: Krimson Rain

**Okay I got two review for the last chapter. Those two will get descenders, I just need some details on their characters. Basic looks, special features and their category**

**

* * *

**

"What's Ad Libitum?" asked Kyros and Sana at the same time while sitting across from Kanono in the Inn. Kanono looked between the two and smiled at them. They were so cute!

"I really can't explain it here, but..." started Kanono then raised a bit off the bench and grinned a bit.

Kyros and Sana blinked and at the same time turned around and Kyros's mouth fell open. A teen with red hair and blue eyes was surrounded by plates and food.

"Was he their before?" Kyros asked shocked as a waitress put another plate of food on the table.

Kanono giggled and Kyros put a hand over his mouth. Just staring at the guy made him feel sick. Sana blinked once then twice and turned back around with a queasy look while Mormo was just staring.

"No we were here before him, but Reid always orders that much food." Kanono answered and Kyros stared at her. "You know him?" he asked and Kanono nodded and stood up.

"Do you want me to introduce you?' she asked walking around the table to where Kyros was sitting and grabbed one of his arms. Kyros felt his cheeks get hot and a ache ran though his arm making him jerk his arm back quickly. Kanono blinked and Kyros put a hand on his shoulder while looking to the side.

"Oh thats your hurt arm isn't it?" asked Kanono moving so she could see Kyros face, which made his face get hotter and look down. Kanono frowned and looked over at Sana who had a small smile on her face. Kyros looked up at Kanono then nodded and stood up.

"Y-You wanted to introduce us right?" he asked and Kanono put a hand in the middle of her chest. Sana giggled and Mormo looked between Kyros and Kanono.

"Are you sure your still not sick Kyros, your face is all red." Kanono pointed out while getting a worried look on her face. Kyros nodded and took his had away from his shoulder.

"His name is Reid right?" asked Sana braking through the silence and Kanono looked over at her and smiled. "Yep come on!"

----

"Reid!"

The red haired teen looked up from his plate and stared at Kanono. "Hey Kanono, when did you get here?" he asked smiling at the pink haired girl not noticing Kyros, Sana and Mormo. Kanono smiled in amusement and Sana sweat-dropped, the guy didn't notice them when he walked in?

"We were here when you came in Reid." Kanono laughed and Reid blinked then grinned at Kanono.

"Oh sorry it just I was so hungry and the food here is so good." Reid explained and Kyros sighed. This guy seemed kind of dense. Reid blinked then looked to Kanono left and blinked again.

"Who are they?" he asked pointing to Kyros.

"This is- Kanono!"

Both twins and Mormo turned their heads to see another teen with another pink haired girl walking up to them. Kyros looked over to Sana from the corner of his eyes and Sana shrugged her shoulders.

"Chester!" Kanono greeted and smiled at the silver hair teen.

"Where have you been on a quest?" asked Chester and Kanono shook her head.

"No I was helping Kyros and Sana."

Chester and the other pink haired girl looked over at Kyros and Sana and Chester smiled a bit.

"Thank you for helping Kanono the other day." he said and Kyros looked down at the ground.

"S-Sure..." he muttered and the other pink haired girl put her hands behind her head.

"Pretty cute!" she announced loudly while grinning and Kyros blushed.

"U-um..." he started but stopped and looked to the side.

"Arche!" hissed Chester and the pink haired girl laughed at him.

Kyros looked over to Sana with a pleading look and Sana giggled at her twins embarrassment.

"Kanono?" the blond girl asked and Kanono looked over at her.

"Weren't you going to tell us about Ad Libitum?" Sana asked and Kanono looked like she finally remembered something.

"Really?" asked Chester while Arche frowned.

"Yeah do you to want to come with us I was going to take them to meet Kratos and Raine." Kanono asked and Chester got a happy look then yelped when Arche stepped on his foot.

"No we have a quest to do!" she yelled at Chester and dragged the silver haired teen away. Kanono looked over to Reid and asked him if he wanted to go too.

"Nah I'd rather eat besides I down't want to hear Raine give a lecture again." Reid answered and Kanono giggled.

"Okay, come on you three!" Kanono ordered while grabbing Kyros and Sana's hand and dragged them out of the Inn.

* * *

"So its a guild?" asked Kyros looking at the building while Sana fiddled with her hair.

"Yep, lets go inside!"

* * *

**Well here's the forth chapter, more reviews please and if any of you want any extra scene's tell me okay? I'll try to work them into the chapters! ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5

Tales of the World Radiant Mythology

Chapter Five: Wings

By: Krimson Rain

**I can't believe this has over 300 hits. Come on people review. I want reviews!! ANYWAYS, let's start.**

**

* * *

  
**

"So these are the two you wanted me to meet Kanonno?"

Kyros felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance as the man from the plaza was standing in front of them, leering at him and his sister.

Kanonno looked at Kyros then at the red haired man and nodded in confusion. "Yes, have you already met?" She asked and the man seemed to smirk a bit.

"I suppose you could say that." He answered, looking Kyros up and down.

"Oh, well… I was wondering if they would be able to join Ad Libitum. Kyros is really good at fighting!" Kanonno asked in excitement. Kyros turned red while Sana giggled softly. Mormo looked thoughtful.

The man sighed and closed his eyes. "Skill isn't the only thing you need for Ad Libitum Kanonno." He answered after a short pause.

Kyros scrunched his eyebrows together. What was going on? Ad Libitum was a guild right? So why would... shit.

"Um Kanonno- How do you know he doesn't have the heart for it?!" Protested Mormo before Kyros could get Kanonno's attention.

Kyros looked over at the flying cat and glared at him. "Mormo!" He hissed. The flying animal looked over at him.

"Heart and skill don't compare to trust." The man crossed his arms. "He doesn't look like I could trust him with a job." He commented and Kyros sharply looked over at him.

"How would you know what I'm capable of if you don't even know me?" Kyros demanded.

The man raised an eyebrow. "What would you gain from helping this town?" He asked coldly.

Kyros flinched slightly at the tone in his voice. Sana looked at the man and smiled faintly.

"I don't expect to gain anything. Besides, from what I've seen, the people in this town are suffering. Helping them would be enough." Kyros loudly pointed out.

The man closed his eyes again.

"And if I don't let you join?" he asked.

Kyros closed his mouth and stared at the man in defiance.

"I'll figure it out when I get to that point."

The man reopened his eyes and smirked a bit at the younger boy. Kanonno looked between the two and fiddled her thumbs.

"Um... Kratos?" She asked and the man shook his head.

"You will have to prove that you are able to help the people of this town, Kyros." Kratos told the blond and Mormo's ears flattened.

"Huh?" He asked when Kratos turned and walked away. Sana grabbed him from the air while covering Mormo's mouth.

Kanonno took Kyros by the hand and smiled at him with excitement. "He's giving you a chance Kyros!" She announced happily and Kyros smiled. "Come on, I'll go introduce you to all the others!"

And with that being said, Kanonno dragged Kyros out of the guild. Sana and Mormo; who Sana finally let go of followed them.

Kratos stared from where he now stood as all four left and a small smile formed on his face. "Let's see how bright your light shines Kyros."

********

"This is Raine. She was the one who healed your wounds!"

Kyros stared at a woman Kanonno was referring to. She had short silver hair and blue eyes. She wore an orange jacket and was surrounded by a lot of books. He also noticed how pretty she was, too.

Raine looked up from the book she was reading and stared at Kyros, Sana, Mormo and Kanonno before smiling kindly at them.

"Hello, are you feeling better today?" She asked and Kyros nodded. Kanonno was talking to Sana about something in the background.

"Don't be too hasty or you'll aggravate your injuries. Just make sure you get plenty of rest, okay?" She said and Kyros nodded again. Her mana felt funny. It wasn't like Kratos; which was a lot more powerful and felt more like the mana from the tree but hers was more of a mix between two types of mana. Which ones, he didn't know. But it made him feel… floaty.

"You should go meet all the others." She insisted, and again Kanonno began dragging him away.

He met Arche again. She asked if Mormo was his pet. The flying cat protested but Kyros grinned and said yes, making the pink haired girl laugh.

Afterwards, he met Genis, Raine's little brother. He was shocked. The boy resembled his sister Raine more than Sana and Kyros did, and they were twins!

And then they met Chester and Reid, who was still eating at the inn and stayed with them for a while. An hour later they were back at the guild, because Kanonno forcefully dragged them to the building. They met Raine at the Receptionist's desk.

"So have you met everyone?" She asked and both twins nodded. Raine nodded as well and handed Kyros a huge book.

Kyros looked at the book and blinked twice. He then met Sana's gaze before returning it back to Raine in confusion.

"Um…?" He started and Raine gave him a pointed stare.

"This book will be the guide lines for you to follow. I will have you write a report on it as well. Just because you're a trainee doesn't mean you shouldn't be taught at the same time." She explained in a tone that left no room for question.

Kyros eyes widened. What the hell? Her attitude did a complete 360!

"Understood?"

"...Yes?"

*********

Kanonno took them back to the inn and led them to their room. Kyros flopped onto the bed and groaned. His body hurt and felt heavy again. Sana and Kanonno both gave Kyros concerned looks as Mormo floated over and flopped down next to Kyros.

"What's wrong?" He asked, and Kyros turned his head to look at him.

Kyros raised his hand and patted Mormo on the head softly.

"I'm just tired." He muttered and Sana looked over to Kanonno.

"Maybe we shouldn't have gone out today?" The pink haired girl said.

Kyros sat up. "No, I had fun today." He protested and smiled at her. "Thank you."

Kanonno smiled half-heartedly at him, a small pink hue working its way to her cheeks and nodded. "Alright, I'll let you guys rest. See you tomorrow!"

Kyros waved good-bye to Kanonno as she walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. He flopped onto the bed for the third time and put the pillow over his face.

Sana walked over to his bed and sat next to him. "Move the pillow." She ordered and Kyros peeked over the top of the pillow while Sana put a hand over his forehead.

"I guess we did do too much." She sighed.

Kyros' fever was back.

"So did you see his wings again?" Asked Kyros.

Sana tilted her head to the side. "Yeah, they were really beautiful." She commented and her brother frowned.

"Does anyone else have them?" He asked.

Sana grinned while putting her index finger over her lips. "Secret!"

Kyros scoffed, rolling over on to his good side and kicking his boots off. Sana stared at his back as huge beautiful blue and green wings appeared brightly and smiled. Then she frowned slightly.

Kanonno had wings too. Sana could see the pinkish gold hue, but something was wrong with them. They were flat, like they had no life to them at all.

'I wonder...' She thought. Sana patted Kyros on his head softly, smoothing out his blond hair.

"Good night, Kyros."

* * *

**All right, chapter 4 is done. Technically it's chapter 5 but... officially its chapter 4. Any suggestions for extra scenes? Just Review!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Tales of the World radiant Mythology

Chapter Six: Missions

By: Krimson Rain

* * *

"I am tired of potato's!"

Kyros threw his sheathed sword next to his bed and glared evilly at the bag he put at the door while Sana tried not to show her amusement. Kyros was covered with dirt and scratches here and there, but his hair looked like he was in a tornado! Suddenly his glare switched over to Sana who eeped and put her hands up. "You look funny!" she protested and his glare just got harder. Sana took her pillow and put over her mouth and nose, only showing her eyes as Kyros growled at her escaping laughter.

"It isn't funny do you know how many times those stupid rhinos pushed me into that water!" he yelled and Sana burst out laughing, rolling on her bed. Kyros hung his head and ran a hand through his matted hair, while walking over to the bathroom. This was the seventh time Raine had given the stupid potato mission and after the fifth time he fell into the water he ended up accidently sending the rhino ten feet into the air. Around that time Mormo had went... somewhere he was to busy yelling attacks he didn't hear what the flying cat had said.

"Where's Mormo?"

Kyros looked over to Sana who had composed herself and looked back over to the mirror. Turning on the sink he took off his gloves and put his hands under the water. "He left after I got the third potato," Kyros muttered running his wet hands through his hair, trying to tame the beast it became. Sana frowned and hopped off her bed.

"Where did he go?" she asked in a demanding tone.

"Er..."

"Please tell me you didn't loose him?"

"Well...."

"KYROS!"

Kyros paled and ran past Sana, grabbing the bag of potato's and ran out of the room.

----

'She's been around Raine to much...' Kyros thought as he walked towards the inn, dragging his feet a bit as he walked up the steps to the building. Suddenly he stopped as a blue orb floated in front of him. Kyros looked behind his and the world suddenly turned white with several colors mixed in. "What the?" he asked himself and looked around. A soft giggle that sounded like bells echoed and Kyros looked around vigorously.

'Over here!'

Kyros looked back in front of him and almost yelled in surprise. The woman he saw in his dream was standing in front of him. She was dressed in a long beautiful light and dark green dress with a bunch of decorations on her outfit. Her hair was the same shade of light green as her dress and her eyes were bright blue. 'She looks like Sana...' Kyros thought and the lady smiled softly.

'Thank you, but I just wanted to check up on you,'

"Why?"

'Hm, because you fell so many times in the water at the tree?'

Kyros felt his cheeks get hot and looked down at his feet. "Um...- Oh don't worry, I came only to see if you were okay!'

"Why?"

The lady looked at him fondly for a moment then shook her head softly as a loving look crossed her face.

"....ros!"

Kyros blinked and yelped jumping backwards from the door he was facing, almost falling down the steps in the process but Chester grabbed his arm to steady him. "What are you doing staring off into space in front of the door?" asked Chester as Kyros got a lost look.

"You didn't see her?" he asked and Chester gave him an odd look.

"Who?"

Kyros quickly shook his head and smiled at Chester, who raised an eyebrow and gave him a worried look. "Your weird kid," he announced and Kyros laughed at his comment. "Yeah probably," Chester smirked and shook his head while looking at the bag of potatoes in his hand.

"Was that your mission again?" he asked and Kyros twitched as his hand tightened around the top of the bag. "Yes," he grumbled as Chester laughed. "Sucks to be you then!" Kyros blushed lightly and walked Chester who followed behind him as he entered the inn. Immediately children surrounded him and looked up at him with happiness. "Kyros is here!" they yelled and Kyros looked to the side. "Oh again?" asked a woman with brown hair wearing an apron. Kyros nodded and handed her the bag.

"Here," he muttered as one of the kids pulled on his arm, the still healing arm. Immediately he froze and went white as a sharp pain quickly shot through his arm, making the kids stop. "Oh no!" they cried and started to get tears in their eyes, making Kyros look around the room in panic. "W-Wait don't cry, I'm fine!" he lied and the kid who pulled on his arm sniffed. "Really?" she asked and Kyros nodded bending down to her height.

"Yep!"

Chester looked at the innkeeper who sighed and looked over to Chester, who just shrugged his shoulders. As the kids all went back to what they were doing Kyros sat down at one of the inn's tables. "You know lying isn't your forte right?" Chester asked walking over at the table and Kyros hung his head.

"Yeah..." he grumbled and Chester tilted his head to the side.

"So why does your body not take well to gels?" the silver haired teen asked and Kyros shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know,"

"Amnesia?"

Kyros looked up at him and blinked. Amnesia? What was that?

"Anyways you should report to the guild to confirm Raine and Kratos, they might get a bit worried," Chester commented as Reid suddenly walked into the Inn.

"Okay..."

* * *

"Kyros!"

Kyros looked behind him and saw Sana running over to him, Mormo flying behind her with something in his paws. He stopped walking and waited till his sister and the flying cat reached him. So Sana found Mormo?

"Where have you been?" he asked Mormo who grinned at him and held out the bag to him. "Here!" he announced happily. Kyros took the bag and opened it. Two glowing stones were in the bag, the same color as the lady's from his dreams.

"Where did you get these?" Kyros asked Mormo who floated over to him and smiled at him. "Remember when I told you that you smelled like the World Tree, well these smell exactly like the sent you both have!" he announced and Kyros gave him a look.

"So you left with out any protection from monsters to find them?" he asked and Mormo nodded.

"That was- Very kind Mormo thank you," Sana announced cutting Kyros off and Mormo's ears twitched. "Your welcome!"

Kyros glared at Sana who gave him another one of her looks then he sighed and smiled at Mormo half heartily.

"Yeah thanks." he told the white flying cat and pet him on the head.

"So where are you going?" asked Sana and Kyros nodded his head in the direction of the guild.

"Oh okay, I'll be with Kanono and Arche if- Intruders stop right their!!"

((I was gonna end here but now I don't wanna))

A man with long bright red hair and a woman with long brown hair ran past Kyros and Sana who blinked at the same time and tilted their head in sync. "Come on let's hide!" the woman hissed to the red head that made a grunt and shook his head. "The hell I am, these are my favorite shoes!"

Kyros raised and eyebrow as the sound of armor reached his ears. Who were these guys?

"Fine get caught!" the woman stated calmly while the red head growled in annoyance.

"Dammit!" he yelled and followed the woman to an alleyway. Kyros and Sana moved out of the way as the guards ran past then walked over to the alley way.

"Who are you?" both twins asked as Mormo floated between them.

* * *

**The end, sorry it took so long!! I'll update as soon as I can I promise, guess who they are! ((If you can't get it, oh well))**


	7. Extra

Tales of the World Radiant Mythology

Extra: A very long Day

**By: Krimson Rain**

**A/N: Just to inform you guys this story has hit past 1000 views so I'll be drawing a picture to celebrate. It will have my descenders in it, and a few more. I have 3 more spots open so if you want yours in it tell me. They'll be in chibi form**

**List:**

**Kyros (Radiant Mythology 2 version too)**

**Sana (Radiant Mythology 2 version too)**

**Altheria (If its okay)**

**Ai (never got around to drawing her sorry T.T)**

**Kanono**

**Black Space**

**Blank Space**

**Blank Space**

**

* * *

**

"Are you okay Kyros?" asked Sana sitting on his bed and petting Mormo on his head absently. The poor animal had fallen asleep almost as soon as they got to the Inn. A mutter came from Kyros, which was muffled by the pillow he had buried his head in. Sana frowned and poked his shoulder.

"Kyros?"

-poke-

-poke-

-poke-

Sana narrowed her eyes and poked harder. "Answer me!" she hissed and Kyros sat up.

"I said I was tired!" he snapped and glared at Sana who glared back then smiled.

"Good you can speak!"

Kyros stared at Sana then hung his head and flopped back down on the bed.

"But why are you tired?" asked Sana and Kyros rolled over to his side and stared at her for a minuet. "I guess because of everything," Kyros muttered and Sana smiled softly.

"Tomorrows a new day." she pointed out.

"Not if I don't get any sleep," Kyros pointed out and Sana grinned.

"Good night Potato Boy." she joked and Kyros stared at her in horror.

* * *

**Premie Up Date, just one of those cute chapters. Remember to review! **


	8. Chapter 7

Tales of the World Radiant Mythology

By: KrimsonRayne

Chapter Seven: A Different Mission

* * *

_"Where the hell did they go!"_

_Kyros sighed from his hiding spot in the bush next to Sana who was covering her mouth with her hand, trying not to laugh. After both twins found the two weirdo's in a alley way they were dragged into a bush. A very small bush. "Why do we have to hide?" he asked Mormo who was squeezed between him and Sana. Mormo looked up at him then over to the two bickering couple behind them. "I don't know just go along with it!" he whispered and Kyros frowned. "But I have to get to the guild!" he whined and Mormo ears flattened. Sana looked over at the other two and then over the bush just as the sound of armor came by. Kyros grabbed her arm and balanced her as she fell back on to the red head. Said red head grunted and glared at her._

_"Watch it!" the red head hissed and Kyros glared evilly at him. _

_"Don't yell at her!" he growled and Mormo sighed while Sana blinked and the brown haired woman sighed. _

_"Will you stop messing with him, good grief your like a child!" she scolded him and the red head huffed while Kyros turned his head back around and tried to look over the bush. Bad idea because the bush decided it was done being a hiding spot and broke where Kyros was looking out and like magic he fell out. Kyros closed his eyes as he rolled onto his back and groaned. _

_"Kyros?" asked Sana poking him and Mormo floated over to him. "Is he okay?" the flying cat asked and Kyros waved his hand._

_"Yeah..." he groaned and sat up._

_"Will you hurry up woman!" yelled the red head at the brown haired woman who was staring a Mormo, which Mormo responded with flattening his ears. "Uh..." the flying cat started but the red head grabbed the woman and dragged her quickly down the street._

_

* * *

_

"So you finished the job then?" asked Raine and Kyros nodded while looking out the window. Raine frowned and narrowed her eyes at him then stood up from her chair and hit him on the head with her file of papers.

"OW!"

Kyros looked over to Raine grabbing his head and with wide eyes that had small tears in them.

"Pay attention when I speak!" she ordered and Kyros nodded in fear. Sana looked up from her book over in the corner near the window and smiled at the scene. It looked like a teacher scolding one of her students for failing a test. Sana then blinked when something blue flashed by and looked over to the other side at the same time Kyros did. Kratos had came in. The man looked at Sana who smiled and waved at him while Kyros frowned and then winced when Raine hit him in the head again.

"What!" he whined backing out of Raine's range and the woman crossed her arms at him.

"I asked what mission do you want now?" she said cooly like she didn't do anything to him.

Kyros blinked then scurried over to the desk quicker then he had backed away and Raine sat back in her chair. "Any is fine, just not potato's for a while." he told her and Raine nodded while handing him a piece of paper.

"Good, then go to the end and talk to Chester your helping him with extermination." she ordered and Kyros nodded vigorously while heading for the door.

"Kyros!" yelled Sana from her reading spot and Kyros stopped to look at her.

"Bring me an apple back!"

* * *

"Why can't she buy an apple at the store?" Kyros muttered to himself and Mormo shrugged his tiny shoulders.

"Who knows lets just get to where Chester is so that we can help!" the flying cat ordered and Kyros smirked at him. At least this job had nothing to do with potato's and rhinos, right?

* * *

**Rayne: Well here's this chapter, not where I wanted to stop but my aunt won't let me on for the amount of time that i want.**

**Altheria: Hm...**

**Rayne: What?**

**Altheria: Where am I?**

**Rayne: ... in the next Extra with everyone else be patience gosh...**

**Altheria: Fine.**

**Kyros: Review!**

**Altheria: Kyros!**

**Kyros: Gah! *runs away***

**Ai and Sana: Bye!**


	9. Chapter 8

Tales of the World Radiant Mythology

By: KrimsonRayne

Chapter Eight: My Life Sucks

* * *

Kyros glared evilly at the rhinossus in front of him and brought his sword down. "DEMON FANG!" The monster staggered a bit but charged at him anyways making him jump to the side just as an arrow flew by his head. Turning on his foot Kyros swung his sword through the air as a blue glow came from the blade and let loose the energy coming from it. "AZURE EDGE!" The mass of blue energy hit the rhinossus and sent it flying through the air.

"Dude thats overkill."

Kyros huffed and looked over to Chester who was grinning at him and Kyros glared at him. "I hate that stupid monster." he growled pointing his sword at the dead monster while Chester laughed and held his hands up. "I get it." he chuckled and put his bow on his back while Kyros grumbled something not so nice and sheathed his sword. "Come on we still have a few more to go." Chester ordered walking down the path and Kyros nodded while motioning for Mormo, who was flying high in the air to avoid the monsters to follow him.

"Are you okay Kyros?" the white animal asked and Kyros moaned. Today wasn't his day at all! Sana was going to have field day with this and he still couldn't find an apple! Looking up he noticed that Chester was almost out of sight and raised to catch up with him, right into another rhinossus.

"GAH!"

A huge splash echoed with the scream and the monster snorted over the edge of the pond. Kyros sat up in the stream and coughed on the water he swallowed while laughter reached his ears. Looking up he saw that Chester was holding his sides and laughing while Mormo was giggling from the air. An anger vain popped on his head as his eyes suddenly got a glow to them and he smirked.

"SPREAD!"

The monster, Chester and Mormo all froze as a huge wave came from the stream, soaking everything. The rhinossus yelped and dashed away while Chester and Mormo looked shell shocked. Kyros sheathed his sword and climbed out of the stream. At least he wasn't the only one wet now.

* * *

"Are we done yet?" asked Kyros two feet behind Chester who's eyebrow twitched and glared at Kyros over his shoulder.

"No." he replied and Kyros eyebrows scrunched together, weren't they suppose to kill only 10?

"But that was the 11th one." he stated and Chester stopped, making Kyros run into him.

"Really?" Chester asked while Kyros rubbed his nose and nodded.

"Yeah, so can we go back?"

"...Yeah alright."

Kyros grinned and dashed past Chester, who calmly walked after him, Mormo floating next to him.

"At least he's in a good mood now." Chester commented while Mormo huffed. The poor white animal's wings were still wet.

* * *

**Well this chapter has been typed for a while but my time on the computer is very limited. Sorry if it isn't what you expected.**

**I found out something great though! Tales of the World Radiant Mythology 3!**

**So happy!**


	10. Chapter 9

Tales of the World Radiant Mythology

By: KrimsonRayne

Chapter Nine: The Path to New Beginnings

**_A/N: Okay before I start this off I would like to say that I am really happy and really sad. I am happy because Radiant Mythology 3 seems like its gonna be great but sad that it might not come out in english. That makes me very upset... oh well I can always buy them on EBay, in japanese... and language I can't read or understand very well but if it comes to that I will do it. Who cares that I'll get totally lost and confused right?_**

**_Now on with the story!_**

* * *

_Kyros opened his eyes and frowned, he was in that strange world again. Mana was floating everywhere and orbs of lights were floating closer to him. Looking around he caught sight of the green haired woman sitting in the air smiling at him. _

_"Hello again." she greeted and Kyros slouched his shoulders. This was becoming a regular thing now, coming to this world without realizing it. The woman tilted her head and blinked at him._

_"Would it be better for me to call you when your asleep?" she asked and Kyros looked at her with big eyes. Could she read minds? The woman giggled and shook her head at him._

_"Kyros the road is starting to open." she announced standing up and floating over to him. Raising her hand she placed it on Kyros cheek and smiled at him._

_"With the bonds your going to create you can do anything, child of the tree."_

_Wind that shouldn't have even existed blew the woman's hair and flower petals in Kyros face making him close his eyes. Suddenly the air got colder and something grabbed his arm roughly._

_"You should wake up." a male voice whispered in his ear and Kyros opened his eyes to see gold eyes staring at him._

_

* * *

_

Kyros sat up in his bed and looked around the room. It was still dark outside and Sana was sleeping in the bed across from his, Mormo sleeping right next to her. Closing his eyes Kyros took a deep breath that he didn't realize that he needed and ran his hand through his bangs. That hadn't happen before, someone besides that woman appearing in his dreams. Looking over to the window he sighed and got out of the bed.

"Kyros?" asked a sleepy voice and Kyros looked over to see Sana sitting up in the bed barely awake.

"I'm just going out for some air so go back to sleep." he told her and she nodded and flopped back down on the bed. If anything Sana's best feature was that she fell asleep so fast that it could amaze people. Walking over to the door he put on his shoes and opened the door.

,-,-,-,-

Taking a deep breath Kyros shivered from the cold air outside. Really at night you would never guess that this town was being terrorized by a creepy old man. Walking down the street he looked down at his feet in thought. Who could that other person be? Was he like the woman? Frowning he realized that he didn't even know what the woman was and groaned to himself.

'So much for fresh air clearing your mind...' he thought then froze in mid step. What was that sound? A rustle was coming from one of the side streets. Carefully walking over to it he looked down it and jumped back as a blur whizzed past his head and made him fall over.

"What are you doing?" asked a stern voice and Kyros went rigid. This is what he got for not paying attention to his surroundings; only one person had mana that amazing. Looking up over his shoulder he saw Kratos staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh... getting fresh air?" Kyros asked and Kratos stared him down. Man this guy was intimidating. Kratos sighed softly and grabbed Kyros arm, pulling him up.

"You shouldn't be wandering around here at night, especially when your not paying attention." he announced and Kyros nodded his head, he felt like a child getting scolded (A/N: He is a child). Suddenly Kratos looked down the street and narrowed his eyes.

"Get back to the inn."

Kyros blinked and looked in the direction Kratos was staring in. Was something coming?

"Why?"

Kratos looked down at him and if Kyros could shrink in size, he would have at that moment. This guy was too good at scaring people.

"Don't question orders Kyros." Kratos ordered and Kyros nodded while walking past him, back up the hill to the inn. What was coming? Suddenly like a light bulb turning off Kratos mana was gone. Stopping Kyros turned around and looked bewildered. How could someone's mana just vanish? Looking closer at the ground he noticed blue glowing feathers slowly vanishing on the ground.

'What the hell?'

Kyros just stood their for a minuet, mouth open and he a hand over his mouth. First that weird ass dream then this? Maybe he was still dreaming.

As he turned around to go back to the inn another mana signature pulsed though the air. It was strong and quite similar to Kratos but... different for some reason. Looking up the hill he frowned as a figure in red with two different color glowing swords ran down the street.

"Who's that?"

_"The road... is starting.. to open."_

_

* * *

_

**Hm... well this isn't exactly what I wanted but it will do. So I added Kratos into this chapter and another OC with some guy in red clothes. Can you figure it out? Who is the guy in red.**


	11. Chapter 10

Tales of the World Radiant Mythology

By: KrimsonRayne

Chapter Ten: New Bonds

**Well this is chapter 10 I hope you enjoy. Oh and more reviews please!**

**

* * *

**

"Search for Lloyd?" asked Kyros staring at Raine in confusion, who was Lloyd? And why did he need to find him? Raine nodded and looked over in the direction Kratos was standing. Kyros followed her movement and frowned even more. Did it involve Kratos?

"Kratos will be filling you in on the details," she announced and Kyros quickly looked back at her.

"But- This is very important Kyros," Raine announced staring him down and Kyros sweat dropped.

This woman would make the smallest grain of rice seem important if she wanted to.

Reluctantly Kyros walked over to Kratos as the stoic swordsman looked up at him. "Um... Raine said to talk to you about this quest," Kyros stated and Kratos stared at him then nodded his head.

"Yes you'll be going to Hallow Bastion to look for Lloyd,"

Kyros nodded his head then like magic a light bulb switched on. "Who's Lloyd?" he asked and Kratos almost smiled.

"You'll know him when you see him, probably by his direct personality." Kratos explained and Kyros tilted his head to the side. "Okay,"

* * *

"So we have to look for Lloyd?" asked Mormo looking up at Kyros as they hid behind a bush from some of Gansers guards as they walked past them.

"Yes now be quiet!" Kyros whispered and ducked further down, as the sound of armor got louder. "Do you hear something?" a gruff voice asked and another voice laughed rudely.

"Old age is getting to you!" the rude voice announced and the sound of footsteps came closer to the bush. Both Mormo and Kyros gulped and looked up.

The man dressed in the same armor from when they were in the World Tree's temple was staring down at them. Kyros gripped Mormo tighter as the white creatures ears flattened. The man frowned then stepped away from the bush.

"Your right, just a rabbit." The man announced and the sound of armor walked down the pathway. After a couple of minuets Kyros fell over to his side with Mormo still in his arms.

"My heart..." Kyros muttered in a tired voice and Mormo nodded his head. "I agree, mines going almost as fast as yours!" Mormo announced as Kyros sat back up and let him go.

"Lets just get this over with," Kyros groaned standing up.

"How will you know its him though?" asked Mormo and Kyros shrugged his shoulders.

"By his direct personality, that's what Kratos said at least."

* * *

"Stupid wolves..." growled Kyros limping a bit as he turned down another path with Mormo floating behind him, a worried look on his cute face.

"Are you sure your okay?" he asked and Kyros nodded his head.

"Its just a small bite, no worries." Kyros told him and looked down at his leg. In reality it wasn't small but at least it wasn't bleeding anymore.

'_Should have paid more attention...' _he thought to himself remembering his mistake.

"_Kyros behind you!" yelled Mormo from high in the air as Kyros cut down another wolf. A wolf had gotten behind him. Quickly Kyros turned around but the wolf had already bit down on his leg. Kyros closed his eyes in pain as mana formed around him and sent the wolf flying with lightning sparking off its fur. _

"Lets just find Lloyd." He grumbled then stopped. A couple of feet away a figure wearing mostly all red dashed down the path.

"Could that be him?" asked Mormo and Kyros looked over to him before nodding.

All red... now that he thought about wasn't the guy from the other night wearing almost all red?

"Lets go."

* * *

"Man this guy is fast!" Mormo breathed out as Kyros turned another corner while dodging one of the flying bats and cutting it in half.

"Mormo!" the blond whined at the white creature and Mormo laughed a bit. "Sorry sorry."

Kyros smiled then ducked as a blade sliced through the air and then kicked the bandit in the gut, sending him flying into one of the walls. This place was full of enemy's! Now if he could only catch up to the person who may be Lloyd!

Finally after running for what seemed forever the guy had stopped in front of a door! Kyros stopped running and stopped at the end of the path. What was this guy doing? Mormo tilted his head as his ears twitched and looked at Kyros.

"Um... Are you Lloyd?" Kyros asked walking into the opened area, just as the guy in red turned around making Kyros stop. The guy was glaring at him, which seemed very familiar.

"Who are you and why do you know my name?" Lloyd asked in a surprised but serious voice as he went into a defensive position.

"Some of Gansers thugs huh?" he asked and Mormo ears twitched.

"How did you come to that conclusion!" Mormo yelled as Lloyd pulled out his swords.

"I can't afford to get caught here!" Lloyd yelled dashing forward as Kyros dodged under the blue blade. "KYROS!" yelled Mormo as a red blur came from nowhere making Kyros roll out of the way and stand up.

"Stay still!"

Kyros glared at Lloyd as he raised his sword._ 'Direct personality? More like unreasonable!'_ he thought as he dashed forward quickly.

* * *

**And cliffhanger! Almost four pages long. And I plan on updating soon. Some of the lines are from the game and if your confused by anything let me know, I'll fix it!**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 11

Tales of the World Radiant Mythology

By: KrimsonRayne

Chapter Eleven: Finally a Member!

**So this is Chapter Eleven and I'm glad that people reviewed for the other chapter. So you guys want the chapters to be longer? Well... I only have a set time for how long I can be on the computer so I'm sorry if some of them are really short. Besides if the chapters were longer I'd probably go nuts! **

**But thanks for the reviews I'll try making them a bit longer. IN exchange though...(snicker) view my deviantart gallery and give some suggestions on what to do next! I like other people's opinion on where to go next!**

* * *

Kyros ducked under Lloyd's sword then quickly turned on his right leg, jumping away from the other sword Lloyd tried to hit him with. Man fighting a duel swordsman was weird to fight against.

"DEMON FANG!" yelled Lloyd unleashing an attack on the ground and Kyros jumped over it and slammed his sword against Lloyds.

"I am not with Ganser!" Kyros yelled pushing Lloyd back then yelped as Lloyd pushed back, knocking him off balance.

"Like I'd believe that!" Lloyd yelled taking a new stance.

"TEMPEST STRIKE!"

Kyros growled under his breath and swung his blade, sending a blue ball of light at Lloyd, forcing him to jump back and out of the way. Kyros dashed forward again, sword digging into the ground as the air around it glew green.

Lloyd also ran forward and released another demon fang but Kyros suddenly blurred past him and a green light blinded Lloyd while knocking him off his feet. Opening his eyes Lloyd saw Kyros standing above him glaring at him with annoyance and the fact that the blade he had in his hand was broken in half.

"Well I would say that that's enough."

Looking over to where the voice came from Kyros relaxed a bit. It was Kratos. Lloyd on the other hand wasn't that happy.

"Kratos what the- KYROS!" yelled Mormo flying down to the blond and looked him up and down, cutting what ever Lloyd was going to say off. Kyros smiled tiredly at Mormo and patted him on the head.

Kratos walked up to them while Lloyd got up looking angry while Kratos looked slightly bored. "What's going on Kratos?" Lloyd asked and Kratos glared at him. "When are you going to learn that you shouldn't run into a fight with out knowing all the details?" he asked and Lloyd flinched and pointed at Kyros.

"I could have – What? Strike down a friend?" asked Kratos harshly and Lloyd blinked at him then looked over to Kyros, who was looking at them with interest. It was like watching a parent scold their child, or what he had seen in town when kids did something wrong and their parents found out.

"Friend?" asked Lloyd and Kratos smiled softly.

"Yes meet our newest member Kyros." He announced and Lloyd mouth fell open, while Mormo smiled happily.

"So that was a test?" he asked and Kratos nodded.

"So you were testing me too?" asked Lloyd and Kratos closed his eyes.

"You'd wouldn't recognize your failings if I didn't point them out to you."

Lloyd's shoulders slouched and humped under his breath and Kratos shook his head. "What did you find Lloyd?" he asked

"Some guards were talking about something called the Orphic Maze but other then that, everything else was the same." Lloyd explained and Kratos frowned while Kyros tilted his head to the side.

Suddenly Kratos looked over his shoulder and put a hand on his sword. "Were leaving," he announced and Kyros frowned but followed after Lloyd who was following Kratos down the path.

* * *

"Orphic Maze huh?" asked Raine looking through a huge book that smelled funny. Lloyd nodded his head then looked over to Kyros who blinked at him innocently.

"So... when did you get here?" he asked then flinched as something hit the back of his head. Raine was glaring at Lloyd from her desk while Kratos had his hand over his eyes, sighing.

"Please stay on track Lloyd and Kyros make sure you have Sana look at your leg."

Lloyd blinked twice as the wheels in his head turned slowly then gapped at Kyros. "Your leg's hurt?" he asked and Kyros blinked.

"Um.. yeah but- And you fought that good?" Lloyd asked cutting him off but closed his mouth as a dark aura surrounded Raine as she towered over Lloyd and Kyros.

"Pay attention!" she hissed and both teens nodded as Kratos just shook his head.

"Excuse me?"

Kyros looked over at the entrance and smiled happily.

"Sana!"

Sana smiled at Kyros and walked over to where Lloyd and him were sitting while Lloyd blinked at her.

"Uh..." he started and Sana smiled at him.

"Hello," she greeted and Lloyd nodded his head. Raine on the other hand groaned and hung her head; there was no way she was going to get their attention now.

"Get out!" she yelled and all three teens dashed out of the room.

* * *

**Only three pages again. This chapter was hard for me to write. Maybe it was the fighting scene? Well anyways keep reading!**


	13. Chapter 12

Tales of The World

By: KrimsonRayne

Chapter Twelve: Day Off

Alright I finally desided to update this story. Sorry its taking so long, I usually don't update that often. BUT! If you want to read more stories read the ones I came up with at my Fictionpress account.

Its the same name KrimsonRaine, please I would really appricate it if you read my other stories too. Even if you hate them; review but review nicely.

And Lunantamaira is being rewritten.. again so if you want to add some things; tell me. I love suggestions

This chapter is about Sana.

* * *

"Finally!"

Sana looked over to Kyros as he grinned at his sword and shook her head. This is why she preferred staffs, no obsession with how shiny they could be. The only reason Kyros was even home today was because Sana made him because of his ankle. The bite turned out to be okay but somehow Kyros had sprang his ankle durning the whole 'recruiting' mission. Maybe she should talk to Kratos about that. Since she was always by herself because of all the missions Kyros went on, she usually hanged around Raine and him.

Sana smiled to herself and looked back down to her book. Kratos in general was really nice, he was just good at hiding everything behind that mask of his. Looking back at Kyros she shut her book and got off her bed.

"Can we go somewhere?" she asked and Kyros looked at her.

"Why?" he asked and Sana huffed.

"I'm always here I wanna go somewhere for a change." she complained and Kyros tilted his to the side. Sana rarely complained and if she did it usually meant something important.

"Sure where do you wanna go?" he asked and Sana grinned at him.

* * *

"You wanted to go here?" asked Kyros his eyebrow twitching a bit as Sana looked at the shirt in her hand. Sana looked up at him and grinned happily. Kyros groaned and sat down in the chair he was standing next to. Man he sure was a sucker for his twin.

"Come on Kyros lighten up besides you needed more clothes anyways." Sana noted and Kyros grunted. So his clothes had some tears in them... they still did what they needed to do; clothe and protect him. Sana raised an eyebrow then glared at him.

"Here." she huffed and threw some clothes at him. Kyros yelped catching them then stared at Sana.

"You didn't have to throw them!" he whined and Sana smiled kindly at him.

"Go try those on." she ordered sweetly and motioned him to one of the changing rooms. Groaning Kyros got up carefully and limped over to the changing rooms.

Sana grinned and basically skipped over to where the women's clothes were.

Really she did like spending time with her brother, he was just so much fun to tease! She should have gotten Kanono to come with them, but oh well. Sana looked around the rack of clothes and frowned. None of these looked good. Crossing her arms she looked around and stopped at the window. A man with black hair was leaning against the window, but that wasn't what caught her attention. It was the wings on his back. Silver... well that was weird.

"Sana!"

Sana turned around and saw Kyros standing next to her with the clothes in his hands.

"Yes?" she asked and Kyros face got red.

"Hurry up and buy them so we can leave..." he muttered and Sana smiled in satisfaction.

"Yay, now you pick something out for me!" she ordered and took the clothes from him. Kyros stood there in shock, man was his twin weird.

* * *

"So did you see anything interesting?" asked a man with white hair wearing a black trench coat.

A man with black hair shook his head and looked away from the white haired man. Really what was the point of him acting nice when he was pissed off.

"No Widdershin, I didn't see anything." the black haired man muttered and the white haired man frowned.

"Then go back, your not needed in this task."

* * *

**Well thats the end of this chapter and I introduced a new character too. I have a poll also going for who Sana will end up with cause its still undecided. So far Leon's winning but it won't be decided for a while.**

**REVIEW! **


	14. Halloween Party

Tales of the World Radiant Mythology

Halloween Extra

By: KrimsonRayne

_Okay so after a year of putting stuff off, I finally decided to do this chapter a bit early. Now this has a mix of descenders in it so I am going to list them and who their creators are._

_Altheria- AccessBlade_

_Ai-AnimeCrazy88_

_Lance- XD Dragon_

_Sana, Kyros and Athos- Me!_

_If I forgot anyone's I'm sorry. Its either that they don't have enough information on their personality or I really didn't read close enough, which is probably the case. Oh and for Lance's owner I would like to draw him if that's okay and for everyone else thanks for all the reviews._

* * *

"I am not wearing that!"

Sana stared at Kyros as he glared at the offending costume in her hands then put her hands on her hips.

"Yes you are!" she hissed at him and Kyros shook his head in denial and Sana gave him a pointed stare.

"Fine, you'll have to explain to a three year old why you won't put on the costume he picked for you." She announced and Kyros froze. Tell Athos? Looking at the costume again he shivered then hung his head.

"FINE!" he yelled getting off the bed and grabbing the offending costume and stormed to the bathroom. Sana grinned to herself and walked over to the bed that was added to their room. A little boy with dark black hair with a tint of green to it with soft pale skin was sleeping in the middle of the bed with Mormo sleeping right next to him.

Athos had recently joined the family and practically adored the ground Kyros walked on. Actually it really surprised them when the spirit of the tree informed them that they had a little brother in their dreams then the next day was with Kratos at the guild, clinging to the stoic man for dear life. After assuring the little boy that no one was going to take him away from Kratos, Lloyd went to get Kyros and Sana so that they could come get him.

Sana though thought it meant the twin swords man was a bit jealous of the little boy.

"Athos wake up, were going to Altheria's party." Sana said softly playing with the little boys hair which made the little boy open his eyes.

"Sissy." The little boy mumbled and Sana gave him a loving smile. He was just so adorable.

"Kyros is putting on the costume."

Athos blinked twice then a huge smile broke out on his face and giggled in glee.

"Can we help him?" Athos asked with big eyes and Sana nodded at him. Kyros would probably need help with putting it on anyways.

* * *

"So when are they getting here?" asked a girl with long brown hair and green eyes wearing a cute black and pink dress with cat ears and a tail. The girl next to her shrugged her shoulders while moving some bangs away from her eyes. Her hair just wouldn't stay in place! This was the last time she wore her hair in such a weird way.

"Who knows… but I can't wait to see Kyros." Altheria snickered and Ai frowned.

"Why do you like Kyros?" Ai asked and Altheria stared at her like she was crazy.

"No… he's just fun to mess with."

Ai sighed then shook her head and looked at Altheria costume. She certainly had the legs to pull off a skirt like that. What did she call it when she picked it out? Sailor Moon? Looking over to the other side to the where the drinks were.

Lance was on his third drink (not alcohol) and seemed to be dying from boredom, which she didn't blame him for. Kyros and Sana were supposed to here over an hour ago!

"Why don't you go talk to Lance, he looks like he's dying from boredom anyways?" Altheria asked and Ai raised an eyebrow at her. Was she trying to hint at something?

"Why don't you?" Ai asked from curiosity. What was so important the she needed to wait for Kyros for?

Altheria gave her a look then Ai just shook her head.

"Hey Lance!" Ai yelled walking over to the two toned haired descender who looked up and blushed a bit. Well her outfit was a bit... showy.

"Yes?" he asked in a small voice and Ai smiled at him. He was the quiet type. His costume was cool too. It reminded her of a vampire, but a cool vampire. It fit him good with the dark hair and pale skin.

"You seem board do you wanna talk about something?" she asked and Lance frowned a bit.

"Is anyone from the guild coming besides the twins?" he asked and Ai shook her head.

"N- There here!" yelled Altheria cutting off Ai who hung her head and Lance laughed a bit. Man Altheria seemed to have very impossible timing sometimes.

"OH MT GOD!" yelled Altheria's voice then it was followed by uncontrollable laughter followed from the hallway. Both Ai and Lance looked at each other then froze in shock as Kyros came into the room.

"Oh my…" started Ai and Lance covered his mouth with his hand to stop the laughter from escaping.

Kyros was in a pink purple and white dress that had a sparkle to it with a long vale attached to the bun that his now very long hair was in. Also the little tiara on his head seemed to make him look very, very girly. Kyros face got redder and glared at both Ai and Lance while holding onto Athos hand tightly.

"What?" he hissed and Ai broke out laughing, Lance soon following.

"Doesn't he look beautiful?" asked Altheria and Sana giggled at the statement. Sana's costume was cute, in a witchy sort of way. It was a good thing that a certain bad guy wasn't here with his brother, or said bad guy would take her away… again.

"Aw look at Athos!" cooed Altheria grabbing the little boy into her arms and grinned at Kyros, who looked like he was about to explode from anger.

"Bubby looks pretty." Athos announced shyly while he played with the puppy ears on the hood of his costume. Altheria smiled at Athos and nodded her head.

"Yes he does, you did a very good job."

"They look so real." Ai announced staring at Kyros chest as Sana walked up to her and Lance. Sana laughed and nodded her head.

"That's what took so long."

Both Ai and Lance sweat dropped as they imagined the poor blond going through that torment.

"We also ran into Lloyd and Kratos on the way here too, it was very interesting."

"NO it WASN'T!" yelled Kyros and Athos giggled in amusement.

"And Zelos was with them…"

Both Ai and Lance sighed because they knew what that meant. Poor Kyros.

"Can we get candy now?" asked Athos and everyone in the room laughed.

"Sure cutie."

And so the descenders spent their Halloween with a very annoyed Kyros, a very humored Altheria with Ai and Lance fearing what would happen if Kyros decided to explode at them for laughing at him. But they knew as long as Sana and Athos was there, their Halloween would be very, VERY interesting.

* * *

**_SO how do you like it? I hope I got everyone's characters right because I think I did a very good job on this. Athos is the character from my other story which is just a preview right now because I have to my college homework. For an Art degree I sure get a lot of home work….. sigh. Anyways REVIEW!_**


	15. Chapter 13

Tales of the World Radiant Mythology

By: KrimsonRayne

Chapter 13: A New Friend

**_Alright guys I know its been a while since I've done anything for this story but college requires a lot of hours. So hopefully me introducing a new character will make you guys happy._**

**_Chapter is in the new characters (Briar) point of view not Kyros or Sana's._**

* * *

Briar sighed silently as he watched all the people walk around in the town Ganser was suppose to watch over. This town...Ailily was the closest town to the World Tree and was the most likely choice as to where the descender of this world would appear. Personally Briar thought the reasoning behind that was odd since the Tree Spirit knew that _they_ were here... but he learned after the second planet not to question what Widdershin thought.

Looking at the crowd carefully, Briar took notice of all the different mana levels in this town. Most of them were human but on occasion when the man with red hair was near the mana level he gave off soared through the roof and he always seemed to be staring at him. It was always a bit nerve racking...

Besides that and a certain familiar pink haired girl, Briar really didn't sense anything worth mentioning. In fact he really didn't like telling _him_ that he actually left the base.

"L-Lord Briar!" squeaked an old mans voice as Briar went to leave the area he was in. Well shit...

Briar turned around and looked at Ganser who had two soldiers next to him. Ganser looked at Briar with a slight fear in his features as the guards looked at each other in confusion.

"Ganser..." Briar started but Ganser seemed to flinch at the teens voice as a huge mana level went past them, making Briar stop and stare at the blond who just went past them.

The blond was a girl that held a striking resemblance to the Tree Spirit. She was wearing a purple outfit and was following after another blond; this one a boy as they went towards the area of the guild. Briar frowned as he watcher her disappear in the crowd.

"M-My Lord you shouldn't be..." Ganser started but became quiet as Briar glared at him and went the direction the blond haired girl disappeared to.

* * *

Turned out looking for a blond girl in a city full of other people was quite tiring despite the mana sensing ability Briar had. The girls mana level just ended up being muffled by all the different mana levels in the town. Stopping for a moment, Briar looked around the area he was in and frowned. Nope no blond haired girl here either.

Briar sighed as he ran a hand through his bangs as exhaustion finally caught up to him. Its no wonder some of _his_ followers though Briar was weak with all the problems he was having lately.

"Damn..." Briar muttered as he caught his breath slowly. It really shouldn't be this hard!

"Excuse me?" a female voice asked as Briar turned to leave the area. Briar looked over to where the voice came from then blinked in surprise. It was the girl!

"Yes?" Briar asked tiredly and the blond haired girl stared at him worriedly.

"You look ill are you alright?" the girl asked and Briar blinked in confusion. He looked ill?

"Ah..no I'm fine..." Briar stated and the girl gave him a unsure look then smiled at him kindly.

"Okay I was worried because you looked like you were going to faint!" the girl giggled and Briar smiled a bit. This girl...her mana was really weird.

"Do I really look that bad?" Briar asked with curiosity.

The girl frowned and stared at him for a moment. Or rather she seemed to be staring behind him.

"Ah...well not really." The girl giggled and smiled at Briari brightly.

Briar frowned at the girl as she seemed to change moods really fast. Never mind that her mana was weird, the girl herself was odd enough.

"Anyways I'm Sana, who are you?" Sana asked and Briar looked at her oddly. Talk about a quick change of subject.

"My name?" Briar asked. Should he really tell her? Sana nodded her head and smiled brightly at Briar, causing him to smile a bit.

"Its Briar."

"Like the bush?" Sana asked and Briar snorted.

"Yeah like the bush." He announced and Sana grinned at him.

"Well its nice to meet you Briar." Sana announce while extending her hand. Briar noddedh is head and grabbed her hand to shake it. Suddenly a shock went through his hand and made Briar snatch his back from her grip. Sana blinked in surprise as the image around her seemed to blur..or at least that what it looked like as Briar took a step back. Soon everything seemed to smudge together as he felt the land under his feet vanish.

..

...

...

Briar opened his eyes slowly as everything seemed to become less blurry then before. Actually... the whole scenery had changed. He was in a room now it seemed. Briar blinked as he slowly sat up and looked at his hand. Squinting his eyes the faint aura of his mana appeared around his hand.

"Oh your awake!" Sana's voice announced as she appeared out of no where. Briar blinked at her as she stood next to him.

"Um..."

"Well I couldn't leave you at the park unconscious...so I carried you back!" Sana announced with a smile as Briar finally connected the dots. Another black out huh? Well he'd certainly be yelled at later for it.

"Thank you." Briar muttered as he got out of the bed while Sana gave him a worried look.

"Are you sure you should be getting up?" she asked and Briar nodded his head.

"Yes...it was nice meeting you.." Briar muttered and left the room. Sana frowned as she watched Briar's back.

_'His wings...'_ she thought as the unseen wings on Briar's back faded in and out...like his life line was vanishing.

* * *

After leaving the room that Sana had taken him to Briar teleported out of the building and back to the base. A woman with a butterfly mask was standing in the room he teleported into, frowning at him.

"You have been summoned _Lord_ Briar." The woman sneered as Briar stood up straight. Summoned huh...that meant _he _knew that he left.

"Fine Aurora tell Widdershin I'll be there in a moment." Briar announced with a bored tone.

The woman scoffed at him as she left the room and Briar sighed. Well so much for freedom...

* * *

"How was your day Sana?" asked Kyros as he flopped on his bed in his dirty clothes. Sana huffed at him as he grinned at her foolishly. Really couldn't her brother use his brain more?

"Hey...why does it smell weird in here?" Kyros asked as he seemed to sniff the air.

"Weird?" Sana asked and Kyros nodded his head.

"Like flowers..." Kyros started in a sleepy tone.

Sana frowned at that piece of news and shook her head at her brother.

"Just go to sleep Kyros, you have to look for people tomorrow."

* * *

**The end.**

**REVIEW Please!**


	16. Chapter 14

Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology

Chapter 14: New Mission

By: KrimsonRayne

**Yep another chapter and this one is an actual chapter that helps make things progress. I'm aware that some of these things are different then the game, but don't you guys expect that? After all it is a fanfiction. Thanks for those who reviewed and I hope you continue to enjoy my story. **

**Also…I'm aware of all my grammar mistakes, so please just ignore them.**

* * *

Kyros looked at all the quest offered on the bored as he quickly read the information. Many were about food, some were about getting rid of monsters that were getting too close to the city and others were just things that were oddly silly but up lifting. One that stuck out the most though was about missing people again.

"Um Raine?" Kyros asked as he held up the one about the missing people. Raine looked up from the book she was reading and looked at Kyros seriously.

"Yes Kyros?" she asked back and Kyros sweat-dropped. Why couldn't she catch the hint?

"Wasn't this already done?" Kyros asked handing her the piece of paper, which she briefly looked over then sighed.

"Yes but.." Raine started then stopped as Kratos and Lloyd came up to the desk; the older of the two still as serious as ever. "Oh which one are you taking Kyros?" Lloyd asked in his normal cheerful way. Kyros smiled slightly at Lloyd then looked over to Raine, who didn't look very pleased at being interrupted.

"The job you couldn't finish Lloyd." Raine snapped as she handed the piece of paper back to Kyros.

"Hey that wasn't my fault!" Lloyd protested, which was actually pretty true considering that Kyros did kind of interrupt Lloyd in the middle of his quest… even though it was kind of Kyros job to find him anyways.

Kratos made a soft sighing noise at the mention of Lloyd's last quest catching the others attention, mostly Lloyd's as all three looked at the older man.

"What Kratos?" Lloyd asked and Kratos glared at him.

"Wasn't your fault?" Kratos asked with a raised eyebrow. Lloyd flinched briefly while Kyros looked back and forward between the two, curiosity finally setting in. These two seemed so..similar.

Kyros looked briefly at Raine, who motioned for him to go on and do whatever he needed to do so that he could be ready for his next quest. Kyros nodded his head then wandered over to the corner of the room as Kratos and Lloyd started to argue quietly.

"Hey." A child's voice announced from behind Kyros, who jumped from where he was sitting at and made the blond descender look over his shoulder. Genis was looking at him through the open window with Mormo hovering next to him.

"Genis." Kyros announce with a smile as Mormo floated over to the blond and landed on his shoulder.

The white haired child mage smiled at Kyros then looked over to where Kratos and Lloyd were arguing. "What did Lloyd do this time?" the young mage asked as Kyros laughed a bit.

"Um…I don't really know something about the last mission Lloyd had?" Kyros answered and Genis nodded his head knowingly, aware of something Kyros certainly didn't know.

"Yeah that sounds right, Lloyd made everyone worry when he didn't check in with anyone; especially Kratos." Genis explained as Kyros stared at him.

"…Are Kratos and Lloyd related?" Kyros asked, that was the question he was more worried about getting answered. Genis looked at Kyros briefly then back to Kratos and Lloyd.

"Well…" Genis started then Mormo got an excited look.

"Are they brothers?" the white flying creature asked with wonder. Genis shook his head at Mormo's question, smiling at Mormo with humor.

"Cousins?" Kyros asked but again the only thing they got as an answer was Genis shaking his head.

"Well they can't be father and son, Kratos is too young..isn't he?" Kyros asked and Genis shrugged his shoulders.

"Guess he aged well." The white haired mage answered and Kyros stared him in shock, then he looked over to where Kratos and Lloyd were. Now that he knew… he noticed the resemblance more than earlier. Same eyes, facial structure, even the same glare!

"Whoa…" Kyros whispered in awe causing Genis to snicker at him. Mormo you ask? Well as soon as he heard Genis confirm the truth the poor animal had went into shock.

* * *

"That is all; make sure you come back in once piece alright?" Raine asked as she finished telling Kyros about the missing. Apparently it was another mission to look for the missing people, but the change this time was that Kyros was to actually bring the people back with the help of Kanono.

"Alright thanks Raine." Kyros answered with a smile, causing the woman to smile back at him. Mormo looked at Kyros then floated down to lay on Kyros head.

"So should we tell Sana that we're leaving?" he asked Kyros nodded his head. It was probably for the best that his sister knew where he was going, just in case something happened.

"Sana?" asked Kyros as he entered the room Sana and him shared at the Inn, but no one was inside it. Frowning in concern Kyros walked around the room looking for something like a note since Sana tended to leave them if she planned to go somewhere without telling her brother. Mormo sniffed the air and after a moment looked at Kyros.

"It smells like she left a hour or so ago." He announced to Kyros who frowned even more, getting a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something was wrong…very wrong.

* * *

"_Let go of me!" Sana screamed as Ganser and his men dragged the blond girl in to Hallow Bastion roughly. The guards growled in annoyance as Sana hit one of them in the face with her fist._

"_Hold her still!" Ganser ordered as Sana continued to fight, even more so as the guards gripped her tighter. _

"_My dear you should learn when to give up, besides your mana will be a lovely gift for my master." The old man laughed as Sana was basically covered into the building. Sana frowned at the news that Ganser had shared with her then shut her eyes._

"_NO!" she screamed as a blinding green light surrounded her. _

* * *

Kyros stopped dead in his tracks as a feeling entered his body, making him lurch forward and almost fall down the steps of the Inn. Thankfully for him though Kanono and Chester were in front of him as he suddenly seemed to lose his balance.

"Kyros are you okay?" Kanono asked the blond as Chester helped him regain his balance. Kyros looked up at Kanono, eyes wide in shock as he stared at her in fear.

"Sana…" Kyros started then looked down at the blue stone he wore around his neck. The stone was glowing slightly as if light was hitting it, despite that no light was. Kanono got a worried look on her face then touched Kyros shoulder.

"Sana what?" she asked kindly making Kyros look back up at her.

"Something's wrong…" Kyros announced fear laced heavily on his voice. Yes something was very, very wrong.

* * *

**Well that's the end of this chapter, hope you guys enjoy it :3 **

**Again there is some grammar used wrong in this but I don't care that much. I'm just glad people are reading my story.**


End file.
